1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a smart key in which a portable memory card is detachably mounted.
2. Background Art
Recently, the use of smart keys has proliferated in order to prevent vehicles from being stolen and to increase convenience.
Starting or stopping the engine of a vehicle using a smart key is performed in such a way that, when a user inserts the smart key into a key box or turns the smart key after inserting it into the key box, the starting unit of the vehicle compares encrypted data received from the smart key with encrypted data inputted in advance, and the engine is started or stopped if it is determined that the user is an authenticated user.
Meanwhile, because it has recently become popular to store and carry music files, moving image files and the like using portable memory devices, such as USB memory sticks, vehicle makers enable files, which are recorded in portable memory devices, to be freely played in vehicles by providing a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port in an audio system. However, there is a problem in that annoyance and inconvenience are incurred because users must carry separate memory devices in addition to their smart keys.